


Safe Space

by emma_and_orlando



Series: She Makes Me [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom!Dominique, F/M, Flogging, Fluff, Ice Play, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Sub!Roger, Subspace, safe wording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Roger uses the safe word for the first time.
Relationships: Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor
Series: She Makes Me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524020
Comments: 17
Kudos: 28





	Safe Space

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, please mind the tags xx

It had looked to be a normal day, at first. 

She had come home from work early and wanted to surprise Roger, but had caught him with one hand in the cookie jar. 

Or more specifically, with his hand down his underwear, tossing off to a topless picture of herself from their last holiday to southern France. Admittedly, she was quite flattered, and the look on Roger's face when she had cleared her throat to announce her presence, had been priceless.

But there are rules in this house. Including no getting-off on the day they've got a scene planned.

"Do you know why you're being punished, baby?"

"Yes ma'am." Roger's eyelids are heavily hooded when he forces himself to meet her eye. "I touched myself on playday."

"Very good," Dominique doesn't have to grip his chin to force his face upwards. Not with how she has him on his hands and knees on the bed. His ankles are tied to the bedposts and kept spread apart. His hands are tied with a rope behind his back and he's got a harness around his chest complete with a silver ring for the leash Dominique has on him. They have stripped the bed off the sheets and Roger off his clothes. He is completely helpless like this, ass in the air, immobile and squirming for stimulation he cannot get for his cock, still hard from when he had used Dominique's beach picture to get off. 

He's always been obsessed with her breasts. Incredibly flattering attribute to his already charming personality, but Dominique cannot encourage rule breaking.

Therefore she steps away to present him to him the black velvet blindfold. 

Roger's cock pulses, but his face crumbles a little at the impending loss. He stares longing at her, pouting, as if to make a mental picture before he will be deprived of the sight. He knows better than to vocalize his disgruntledness. 

She pulls him upright by the leash, until he is in a wobbly kneeling position on the mattress.

She holds the blindfold up to him so he can examine the familiar fabric and nuzzle it if necessary to calm himself. "Because you were such a naughty boy looking at topless pictures of me while you thought I wouldn't find out, I will take the privilege away from you. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

Dominique smiles. "Will you be a good boy for me, baby?"

"Yes. Yes." Roger quivers with excitement. He shuts his eyes for her in preparation. "I'll be good."

"I knew you could be good." Dominique keeps him on a tight leash, but takes a moment to run her fingers through his tousled hair. "You remember the rules?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me the rules?" Dominique asks patiently. 

Roger's head lulls backwards, he looks at her lazily, but on high alert. "Red is to stop, yellow to pause and green to continue playing. When I'm gagged, it's oatmeal or snapping my fingers to stop. Whichever works."

"That's good, Rog." She strokes his chin to keep his attention fixed on her. "What else?"

"We can stop at any time-- and the scene stops if I've said the safeword. Or after you say it's finished. When we play, I do everything you say, and obey your rules, if I don't I get punished. Unless I don't feel good."

"You're being so perfect for me now. Good job, baby." Roger preens under the praise. "Today's rules will be simple enough to follow, but you will be squirming for touching yourself behind my back, baby."

Dominique wastes no more time and blindfolds him. Instantly Roger's entire demeanour changes. 

She let's go of the leash to fetch the ballgag from the toys she had laid out for the scene. When she comes back to Roger and steps up behind him, close enough so that he can feel the heat of her skin right behind him and her breath part the back of his hair, but not enough to touch, just tease. She waits for a long moment. Roger is breathing fast. Unbalanced and uncoordinated in his blindness and immobility. 

Roger is tilting sideways and nearly faceplants on the mattress when Dominique breaks the barrier and grasps at the straps of his harness to keep him from toppling over. 

He gasps, but didn't try to safe himself, trusting his Dom to do the thinking for him. 

"Good boy, baby. Listen to me very carefully now." She keeps a tight hold of the back of the harness. She is standing flush against his backside and can practically feel the arousal roll off of him in vibrant waves. "I don't want to hear a peep from you. You will not move unless I permit you to move, you will remain perfectly still for me and endure your punishment." Dominique whispers. "Why am I punishing you?"

Her lips brush over the shell of Roger's ear. A shiver runs down his spine. "B-because I touched myself. It's against the rules to touch myself on the day we have a scene planned." 

"Why do we have that rule?"

"So I can focus on the scene a-and save myself for you, ma'am." Roger swallows thickly and he tries to look at her without moving his head and disobeying. The blindfold shifting as he tries to blink. "I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to." His chest rises and falls fast. His cock is rock hard between his thighs. "I just got s-so excited."

"Oh I know baby." Dominique keeps the tension on the harness. His shoulders relax under her command. "It's very difficult to listen to your dom when you get so excited while she isn't there to keep you in line, right?" He nods. "I know. But you forgot two very important things when you decided to touch yourself against the rules. One, I like you the most when you are writhing and desperate for me. I cannot have you when you are all spoiled for the day. Two, this," Dominique reaches around him and wraps her hand around his cock. Not stroking or pumping her fist, just resting it in her palm. "This is mine."

The back of Roger's neck flushes pink and Dominique bites back a grin and nips gently at the soft patch of skin.

"Say it, baby." She nudges. "Say it."

"My cock is yours, ma'am."

"Exactly." She sighs, heart fluttering at how content he sounds. "Say it again."

"My cock is yours." Roger whispers. Dominique has to keep a good hold of him to keep him from tilting sideways again. "It's yours. I'm yours."

She nuzzles the nape of his neck and finally lets go of his weeping dick. 

"You're right baby. You belong to me. I'm so proud of what's mine, especially when it's remembering how to behave." He gulps and lets his shoulders slump when she removes her hand from his cock completely. "Oh I know, we won't be paying attention to that pesky thing for a little while, yet."

She had left the ballgag on the bed right next to Roger's foot. 

"Are you balanced, baby?" Roger spreads his knees a little further apart before he nods. "Good. I'm going to let go of you for one moment and put the ballgag on you. Okay?"

His voice is a distant exhalation now. "Yes."

"Can you snap your fingers for me?" Dominique let's go of him and stands back to watch Roger's fingers come together and experimentally snap while they are tied behind his back. It's a little clumsy and he obviously struggles to get his fingers to cooperate while his wrists are tied together, but eventually, he manages to produce a soft snap that echoes on the walls. "Well done baby."

She takes the gag and pushes herself flush against Roger's back. 

"Anything else before I put this on you?"

Roger swallows thickly and Dominique can imagine his eyes are glassy behind the velvet blindfold. He shakes his head. "M'sorry, I shouldn't have broken the rules."

"No, you shouldn't." Dominique agrees in a commanding tone, "But I am giving you the chance to prove yourself today by taking your punishment like a good boy, okay? I believe in you, baby."

"Thank you."

Roger inhales and opens his mouth wide for her to put the ballgag between his teeth.

Her chest is tight with pride for his obedience and she makes quick work of gagging him into silence. 

When she closes the straps behind his head, Roger inhales sharply, his entire body is highly tense with anticipation. A couple of strands have fallen out of his bun and she makes sure they don't get tangled into the gag. 

She smooths her hands down from his neck to his shoulders and rubs some of the tension away.

"Shhh, baby. Just relax for now. Take what I give you, okay?"

Roger can't answer, of course, so Dominique doesn't wait for a reply before she turns back around and leaves him aimlessly on the bed while she fetches her toys. 

There are two options for the spanking Roger will receive, either the riding crop or flogger. 

She looks at both the options for a long moment, both will hurt, depending on how hard she flogs him of course, but neither are mild punishments. The crop is must faster and has a stinging impact, but the flogger will inflict damage on more areas at once.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do with you." She tells Roger when she returns to the foot of the bed with both. Roger is struggling a little with his balance, but has managed to keep himself from toppling over. "You are going to be so good for me, aren't you. Stay still for me while I strap your harness to the bed, okay?"

Their bed has four wooden posts that go up to the ceiling. Roger had suggested they could put curtains around the poster bed. Dominique hated that idea.

But they can still use them for their games, which matters the most.

There is a ring at the front of the harness and one at the back. She attacked a rope to both and uses a stool to secure both to the wooden pole attaching the two posters, this secures Roger from falling back and forth even without Dominique there to grab him before he goes down. 

She gives his shoulder a little push forward to test if he's secure. He gasps in surprise, but his knees, core muscles and the ropes prevent him from collapsing on the mattress.

Pleased with her handy work, Dominique grins and clasps her hands together. 

"All secure and all good."

She had laid the two flogging instruments on the head of the bed where they couldn't roll against Roger and give themselves away. She smiles sweetly as she selects the flogger at first and stands on the left side of the bed so she has a sideprofile of him.

He's already a bit of a mess. His cheeks are flushed pink and his cock is pulsing in the empty air. It looks like he is using all of his willpower not to thrust forward with his hips. 

Dominique waits for a moment to see if he will give in and try to find friction, but to his credit, he obeys. 

"We already established that you needed to be punished, but I didn't tell you how. Yet."

She rolls the shaft of the flogger in her wrist and familiarizes herself with the weight. It's a new model, the old one got worn down after several uses. 

She keeps a close eye at him while she prepares for the first strike. She plants her feet on the carpeted floor until she is steadied. She pulls her elbow back and pretends to swing at Roger's chest, but stops just before it can touch him.

But the sweep of the leather moving in the air has Roger humming with worry and his shoulders tense up again. His cock betrays him and dribbles precum over the mattress. 

"I know, I know." Dominique sighs, "Not the most pleasant feeling in the world, but a fitting punishment if you ask me." She doesn't strike him again, but she waits and gently flaps the tresses against his front so he can feel them and identify the item. "I'm giving you twenty blows to the chest for oogling at mine while you were jacking off. And then another twenty on your ass for breaking the rules."

Roger is breathing harshly through his nose. His skin flushed red from his neck down to his chest.

Dominique pauses. "Nod if you remember the safe words and signals."

Roger gives a stiff but curt nod. Obviously manning himself up to take the impending punishment. 

The waiting and anticipation is half the game when it comes to these things. Instead of dragging the waiting time out again, she makes a perfectly aimed strike to his chest that takes Roger by surprise. He moans around the gag and gnaws down on the plastic. 

The leather had caught his left nipple and the middle of his chest.

"One."

The next one hits his right and blood rises forth behind the surface of his skin where he was stricken. "Two." She flogs him again, this time catching both nipples and earning a strained gurgle. "Three. Four."

Dominique's muscles start to tire after three quick ones in a row that have Roger's cock springing up with interest while his face crumbles in discomfort. 

"Eight." She strikes him a little lower now, around the ribs where he is extra sensitive and ticklish.

She takes a short break to drink from the bottle of water she always keeps on the nightstand during their play time. She drinks her fill while she watches Roger writhe at the cold air stinging his raw skin. 

He moans tirelessly when she returns to his side and quickly continues the onslaught with added strength. 

She doesn't put all over her muscle power in it, but just enough to make the impact of the leather bite Roger's skin and to carry her message across. 

Around the sixteenth strike, Dominique thinks Roger's resolve is starting to waver.

He is struggling to remain still and more of his weight is forced to be supported by the ropes attached to his bed. He gets louder with each strike. He sniffles every time he is granted a pause, but if he cries, the blindfold soaks up the tears before Dominique can see them. He is blabbering too, moaning and mumbling around the gag after every single blow. Dominique swears she can sense a mantra of sorry's.

"Eighteen." _Wack_. "Ninetheen." _Wack_. "And that's twenty."

After the final crack of the whip, Dominique drops the flogger on the mattress with a sigh. Her forearm aches from the workout and her shoulder is stiff.

But she still got the better end of the stick. 

Roger is even more of a mess by the end of the flogging. His body shivers in its effort to stay still and drool is helplessly dribbling down his chin.

"Very good baby, you did so well for me, yes you did." The praise goes straight to Roger's cock, standing red and erect between his quivering thighs. "I'm so proud of you."

He makes a strangled noise at the back of his throat, Dominique takes it as a thank you. 

She walks back towards her table of toys and retrieves her secret weapon, but not before putting on warm protective winter mittens over her fingers. She returns to the bed and Roger with a bowl of ice cubes fresh from the freezer.

His chest and nipple area is hot red hot from the flogging. His nipples are still erect with arousal. 

She puts the bowl of cubes next to herself, before scooting onto the bed opposite of Roger so she can kneel in front of him too. He is too disoriented to tell what's happening and moans a wordless question from behind the gag.

Dominique shushes him.

"You're doing so well for me baby, can you keep being so good for me?"

He nods sluggishly, shoulders flexing and breathing shallowly through his nose. Some hair is beginning to stick to his forehead with the sweat and he is hot all over.

"Poor thing." Dominique sighs, he always runs hot when they are playing intensely. "I think you deserve a good cooling down, don't you think?"

Roger whines behind the gag in agreement. 

He is no longer completely obeying to the no-moving rule. He hadn't been since the flogging had begun, but the instinctive jolts and weakening posture are hardly punishable after the treatment he'd endured. 

"Good boy, such a good thing you are. Try to keep still for me if you can." Dominique uses her mittens to grab one of the cubes from the bowl and bring it up to Roger's chest. She braces herself for his reaction and gently, with no pressure or force, brushes the frozen cube over Roger's nipple. 

Roger starts and cries out in surprise.

"Shh baby, come on." She follows him with the cube and keeps him from slinking away by grabbing the harness with her free hand. "Feel this, feel how good this is."

Roger throws his head back and moans. 

The cold numbs his abused nipple, making it hard and dark under Dominique's touch. The sensation is intense and probably painful after the flogging. Roger's hips buckle and he tries to lean away. He moans and babbles, fingers flexing and stomach tensing. Trying to get away from the cold cube being grazed over his nipple.

"I know, that's a lot isn't it. You're being so good for me, taking it all." 

Dominique moves onto the other nipple, but instead of brushing the cube over the tip a couple of time, she slowly circles the area around the nipple until Roger is pressing into her touch, trying to get her to actually hit the target to numb the hot pain from the flogging away, rather than teasing the surrounding area. 

"That feels a little good, doesn't it baby. I wish you could tell me how good you were feeling, but you don't deserve to speak while I'm serving you your punishment." She exhales, before finally giving in and letting the cube flick over the nipple. "What a pity."

Eventually, she teases forces Roger to lean slightly back so his weight is completely supported by the ropes and his knees are almost dangling off of the mattress. 

This way Dominique can put the nearly melted cube into his belly button and wait for it to evaporate completely in there. 

Roger is breathless and losing his mind with pleasure. 

Then, while that one is still busy melting, Dominique grabs the next cube and runs it up and down the length of Roger's cock. The heat of his body contrasting his skin is maddening. He buckles his hips and lets his head hang between his shoulders with a long, tired whine. 

Dominique teases the cube around the head, circling it, before keeping it pressed neatly to the slit of his cock. 

There is always a moment in their scenes when Roger enters subspace. 

It is an interesting, very privileged state to witness someone in. He is vulnerable in his incapacity to do anything but obey to the one who has managed to bring him this far. Dominique loves to watch the shift in his eyes, to see them go from clear and alert to hazy and dazed with a trance. With his eyes blindfolded, she cannot see the light behind his eyes, but she sees the way his body reacts. She can see the fight leaving him and utter complete trust and acceptance replace every other instinct. 

She rolls the cube around his cock and wipes up any precum that had escaped earlier. She knows his sensitive head is going numb from the cold and pulls back before the cold can spoil his erection. 

She lets it slide upwards to the base of his cock and down to his balls. 

The whole time she glances up at him to see him bask in his submission, mouth slack and drooling all over himself and head slumped sideways. His weight is supported by the ropes but the cuffs around his ankles keep his knees spread open wide for easy access. 

Dominique glides the cube down his perineum and slides it all the way back between his cheeks. 

His breath hitches and he gurgles, but Dominique shushes him and gently presses the cube in deep enough that it stays there even when she removes her hand. 

Roger's chest rises and falls rapidly although he doesn't say anything.

After removing her gloves she puts them on the nightstand with the remaining ice cubes she will use for his backside later. Dominique sits up on her knees so the are on the same eye level and puts her palm flat to his breast. 

His skin is still flushed from the arousal and the flogging and his heart rate is alarmingly fast. 

The ice cube is still nestled between cheeks, melting away in the heat, it is not too late to remove it. 

"Baby," She takes a hold of Roger's chin and tilts it up towards her face. She resists thumbing away the drool dangling from his bottom lip to focus instead on finding out how he is doing. That is easier said than done, of course, especially when he is blindfolded, gagged and deep in subspace. "Nod your head if you understand what I'm saying."

His neck remains a limp mess for a long moment. Dominique straightens her shoulders and is about to pull the plug on their game, when he finally manages two sluggish bops. 

He is hardly present or in the right state of mind to asses his own wellbeing, although Dominique trusts he would say something if he was feeling off. 

"Nod if you remember the safeword. Shake your head if you don't remember."

This time he answers a little faster, although there was still a considerable pause before his affirming nod. 

Dominique runs her knuckle down his cheek, from the corner of his eye to his lips. He leans into her touch with a little sigh, then he nods again. 

It puts her at ease when he moans at the loss of contact when she finally does remove her hand from his burning skin. 

"Alright baby-- I'm still right here. I'm not going anywhere." She promises when his eyebrows crease in worry. "Pay attention to what I'm saying now, okay? If you need us to stop or pause, use your safeword or signal. Or nod again if you want to continue. Use any of your signals to stop or to pause. I don't mind if we need to stop."

Roger puffs out a lungful of air from his mouth, consequentially blowing a few bubbles and making even more of a mess of himself. 

She is happy to see him nod again. She makes a note to go easy on him with the next punishment. He is already shaking and sluggish from the first stages of the fun. 

"You're perfect, baby. Doing so well communicating. I'm going to continue now, okay? Just gonna put you in a more comfortable position."

After a sloppy chaste kiss to the lips, ballgag be damned, Dominique heaves herself off the bed and promptly finds herself behind him again. 

She doesn't give him much of a warning when she unhooks the ropes from his harness. 

It isn't necessary when she grabs the straps from behind and slowly pushes Roger forward until his chest is flat on the bed, his ass in the air while his arms remain bound behind his back and his knees spread out. He makes a small noise at being lowered like that and splayed out. 

Dominique smiles down at him and his perfect little backside. "There is a good boy for me. Doing so good. Will you take the last part of the punishment so good too?"

He really can't communicate with her from this position, Dominique is very aware. He manages by pushing his ass out more and rubbing his face in the mattress in animalistic neediness. 

"That's what I thought. Being so good for me."

She grabs the next weapon she intends to use on him, the slightly more threatening and stinging riding crop with the leather end. 

Because this time she won't be hitting him anywhere near the face area, she doesn't need aiming practice. If she goes for the ass but hits the back of his thighs or his taut cum filled balls, the message still comes across without permanently damaging him. 

The riding crop is much lighter and swifter in the air.

The first slap hits him with a whistle followed by a loud crack of the leather end. She expects Roger to cry out in surprise, or make another startled sound, but instead, he remains still and takes the first few blows only with a breathy hitch. 

He must be under more than Dominique had noticed. It is harder to tell when his eyes are hidden. 

She makes sure to keep the whipping swift but the power to a minimum. 

"Three, four, five-- doing very well for me, baby. Being so good." She usually doesn't pause to touch hin in between spanking. She likes the punishment to be finished up and then make reparations with her sub, but his silence has made her pause to put her cool palm to his recently stricken ass, hot under her touch. Praise. Roger cannot resist praise. "We're getting there. You're being very obedient for me, enduring your punishment so very well. I knew you could do it." 

He is very vocal in bed. He moans and grunts when he is getting it particularly hard. Dominique knows he has gone under when his mouth goes slack and his gaze distant with bliss. 

It isn't like that when they have normal sex, when they're not doing a scene, when he isn't in subspace. 

When he gets into this headspace the body won't register the pain as play. Hormones, warm and exciting and dangerous cause his heart to hammer and adrenaline to course through his system fast. He will be on high alert, his body sharp and alarmed, but helpless to Dominique's skilful bondage and restraints. When it connects with his brain that fighting the overwhelming sensations is useless, a rush of endorphins and dopamine bring forth the well-earned state of euphoria that eradicates all of the pain and flight or fight reaction that was previously there. 

That is subspace, the ultimate haze, a trance that can be dangerous if treated carelessly. 

"Oatmeal."

Roger's hands are slick with sweat and stiff from disuse, but his voice although muffled and whispered rings through the bedroom like a church bell. 

"'tmeal. Mhmmgh. Oatmeal." His knees give out underneath him and suddenly he is completely on the mattress, breathing harshly. 

It had taken all of his energy to force himself to utter the words. Although, if he hadn't said anything, Dominique would have stopped the scene at any minute. 

The first thing she does is force herself to remain calm. 

She takes a deep breath and exhales in slow bursts through her nose. She has dropped the riding crop and starts with unstrapping the ballgag. 

His face is still half mashed into the mattress and for a long moment, even when the blindfold comes off too, all Roger does is gape like a fish into the distance. Dominique still has to remove the cuffs around his ankles and unbind his arms, but before she does either of those things she bends over his head and brushes a sweaty strand of hair away from his forehead. 

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Dominique asks in an uncharacteristically small voice. "Can you tell me what you're feeling?"

Roger's teeth are clattering and his skin is no longer warm like before.

Dominique has to keep herself from cursing under her breath, knowing that it would alarm Roger, but she makes a very quick job of removing the rest of the restrains so she can assist him in laying down on his side, knees curled to his chest and hands folded around his knees. 

Without panicking (visibly), Dominique kneels down next to the bed to examine Roger up close and run soothing fingers through his hair. 

His face is pale as a sheet and he's shivering, completely cold. If she did not have to make sure he wasn't physically injured, she would have rolled him up into a blanket minutes ago. 

"Rog, can you look at me, please. I need to make sure you're okay." He does. With some difficulty, he lifts his heavy gaze to meet hers. She fakes a reassuring smile. "Does anything hurt? You can tell me, you're not in trouble." 

At first glance, he just seems shaken and a little chilled, but no injuries are visible to the naked eye. She checks for his chest and backside, where she had whipped him, but it hadn't been hard enough to leave remarkable marks. His wrists and ankles seem to work fine too, Dominique tries to roll them gently and there is no indication that any of her touches hurt, they're not swollen or red either. 

After a moment, Roger shakes his head no, but he remains nonverbal in his responses.

That's alright, Dominique thinks, feeling extremely relieved that he isn't to be rushed to the hospital while he's still obviously in headspace. 

"Very good Rog, thank you for telling me baby, I'm so proud of you." She closes her eyes when she kisses his brow. "I know it wasn't easy to use your safeword, but I am so proud you trusted me and that you did." 

He doesn't have to say anything for Dominique to see the impact of her praise. His eyes are gently shut and the wrinkles on his forehead have smoothened out. 

A shaky breath of relief leaves Dominique's lungs. 

She's glad Roger cannot see how her smile turns more sincere. It'd just stress him out more when he needs her assistance to relax. 

"I'm going to take such good care of you, okay? Just lay back for me and tell me if you need anything, anything at all." She presses as sternly as she can without allowing her voice to tremble.

He makes an affirming noise at the back of his throat but remains still otherwise. 

Dominique immediately gets to work. For good measure, she rubs soothing lotion on his wrists and ankles in case the cuffs have rubbed on them. She dries him down with a fluffy towel she had hung over the heater when they had started the scene. He's still shivering but his eyes are clearer when she covers his bare body with the duvet, after clearing the bed of all their toys. 

He blinks up at her with those wildly young and honest eyes and watches her trail around the room a little more hectic and unorganized that she should be.

She knows what to do. Dominique pauses to take a deep breath and gather herself. She knows what to do. Roger might have never had to tap out of a scene before today, but she has thought about it numerous times and read up on how to respond when it happened. 

All she needs to do is calm down.

She smooths her hands down her face and rubs the tension out of her eyes. A thousand thoughts run through her head of what she needs to do, put on some clothes, clean the toys, change the bedding, oil up the ropes, get rid of the ice cubes, give Roger a bath or shower, maybe cancel work tomorrow if she can't coax Roger into self-sufficiency before the next day, get him something to eat, find out why he needed to stop and how she can keep him from being pushed over his limit again without her even predicting this might be what would cross the line--

There are a billion things she needs to do, but only one of them is a priority. 

Roger is still blinking owlishly at her when her attention zeros in on him. His gaze is still a little distant and he hasn't tried cleaning the drool from the corner of his mouth yet. 

That one look kicks her right back into action. 

On the nightstand, she had left a tall glass of orange juice. She throws on his sleepshirt so she doesn't catch any cold herself, before promptly returning to his bedside with the glass of juice. 

"You need something to drink, mon chéri. Something sugary, yes?" She rests her palm on his forehead to check his temperature. He doesn't reply, although he follows her movements with his eyes. "You need the sugar to balance you out a little." He's pale and a little on the cold side. 

She pulls the blanket up to his chin after she forces him lay propped up on the pillows against the headboard. 

She holds the glass up for him and he sucks from the straw without needing to be directed again.

Her heart is still beating rapidly with troubles tight around her chest. A part of her feels like she has failed, not sensing when to slow down or stop before Roger had to pull the emergency string himself. The more rational side of herself knows she did well as a dom, she had made sure Roger was comfortable telling her to stop when he was at his limit. If she was a bad dominant, he wouldn't have used his safeword. He would have suffered through something he didn't think he could handle emotionally or physically, only to please his doms sexual needs. 

At least he trusts her that much, she thinks wryly, while stroking the side of his face as he drinks. 

Something about the way Roger side-eyes her after nearly finishing his drink, settles some of the worst unrest in her mind. The juice has done him good, some colour has returned to his face and he's actively seeking out eye-contact. 

"Are you okay?" Dominique dares to ask just as he starts sucking on air when the last drops of juice are finished. 

She puts the glass down on the bedside table so she can fully draw herself around him to engulfed him into a tight, near desperate hug. 

He leans into her touch like a cat into heat and he slumps with a sigh. 

"I'm okay." He whispers in slightly slurred speech after a long moment of silence. Dominique has an arm splayed around him and scratches at the nape of his neck with her long fingernails. Roger shivers with something that is not cold. "I know I shouldn't say it," he continues, "but, I'm sorry."

He sounds very unhappy with himself, stuck somewhere between embarrassed and very upset with himself. 

Dominique takes a deep breath to tell him off, but Roger interrupts her by pulling his face into her neck and finally finding the energy to also wrap his arms around her and drape his leg between hers. 

"I didn't mean to evade my punishment. I just--"

"Roger," Dominique feels as though she is biting on pure lime. Her skin crawls with discomfort. She tries to force Roger away from her neck, but he won't budge. "Roger, what are you even saying? Don't think I would ever think you would try to cheat out of a punishment. I know you take them well, you have taken harsher punishments with dignity and no complaints. I know this was very serious for you to tap out."

It is no good when he won't look her in the eye, she is well aware he doesn't like looking at people when he is talking about his feelings. Especially not when he is vulnerable. Dominique has never seen him more vulnerable. 

"It wasn't so serious." Roger is shaking again, but he tries hard to mask it by squirming against her. Or maybe he is squirming because he's uncomfortable. "Everything 's got overwhelming. I don't know why. It got too much." Everything is too much. He sounds both confused and frustrated at the fact. "I can't stop shaking."

Dominique continues to draw soft patterns on the back of his neck, giving him the little massage she usually reserves for the aftercare. 

"I've got a headache."

She leans in to press her lips to the crown of his head and pretends she can't hear his breath shudder.

"Shh, I know. This was a lot for one day."

"I don't know what's happening." Roger whispers. He sounds a little far away now. "I like spanking."

"I know you do." She says to his hair, allowing the scented strands to tickle her nose. "I know you do, Rog. I am sure that after today you will still like it, if you're worried about that." In the embrace, she tries to rock him from side to side, gently enough that he wouldn't be aware of what she is doing, but enough for it to soothe his distressed mindset. "You got overwhelmed, regardless of how harsh the spanking was. I suspect you might have gotten overwhelmed even if it was another form of punishment. What do you think?"

"Yes." He answers with an edge of hesitation. 

"And I think maybe you went down a little fast, already feeling a bit overwhelmed. It is normal for people to have anxious responses to being in subspace."

"Not me." Roger whispers.

He fears things won't be the same after this. Roger likes sex and likes how compatible they are in bed. He doesn't want things to go back to how they were for him in previous relationships, vanilla, conservative and unsatisfactory. 

Dominique catches him off guard by rolling them over and pinning Roger to the mattress with her weight. 

His eyes are large and a little puffy. 

He is uneasy displaying this much nonsexual vulnerability in one day. Dominique smiles a little and leans down to kiss him on the tip of his nose. It's such a privilege to have him like this and to be able to talk to him even when he is feeling obviously disheartened. 

"I love you. I love having sex with you. I love how we understand each other and I love how we play with each other."

She looks him straight in the eye. Intended to do so relentlessly until she has brought her point across. 

"I love how we satisfy each other, I love how we trust each other. I love you for trusting me enough to use your safeword when you needed it, because it means that I don't have to worry about pushing you when we play, because I know I can trust your judgement." She bends over to kiss him on the lips, nothing heated or hot, but a lingering brush of lips that makes her toes curl in the sheets. "Today has changed nothing, only that I know that you won't let me be a bad dom to you."

Roger's eyes are wide and serious when he says, "You could never be a bad dom."

"And you could never be a bad sub."

His lips slam shut and his eyes well up with emotions. Dominique obviously spares him from pointing his tears out and instead winds herself around him like a second cocoon (after the blanket). She puts her face right next to his so their cheeks can rest next to each other.

Roger doesn't say anything anymore. He is all out of words and all out of energy. 

His entire body sinks into her warmth and he basks in it, although this time without the furrow between his brows. 

"You need to rest." She whispers directly into his ear. "You need to sleep and regain your strength for me. When you feel better we can pick up where we left off and plan a new scene, yes?"

He doesn't bother verbalizing a response. The dreamy sigh against her cheek speaks volumes in how she finally managed to reassure him. 

Dominique continues to rub his back and keep him close to feel every muscle in his body slowly melt against her. He is no longer shivering or cold to touch. It doesn't take long for Roger to find sleep, not after he had exhausted himself by gritting his safeword out while in subspace and talking about all the discomfort he would rather push down and never mention again.

She wouldn't let him do that, Dominique knows that he is well aware that they are nowhere near done talking about this. 

At least he's aware of her feelings now and that there is no doubt in her mind that they will be back to BDSM for as long as they are both willing to keep working together. 

Roger's breath evens out and most of his weight rests onto Dominique now that he is fast asleep.

There is still a lot to be done around the bedroom. The toys to clean, ropes to look after and store away, Roger's harness needs a clean, dinner to be made, her boss to be called--

Dominique closes her eyes and presses herself against Roger to feel every place where their bodies are connected skin to skin.

Even when she is sure he can't notice the gesture while he is pushed into such a deep sleep, she resumes massaging the soft patch of skin behind his neck, where he is the most sensitive. He's got a headache and touching him there always helps getting rid of those and Dominique will always seize the opportunity to give him the comfort he deserves after he has been so good to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know if you enjoyed it! My tumblr is @emmaandorlando


End file.
